


I Was Only Insane When My Heart Was Touched

by RTships



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Bottom!Gabriel, Bottom!Sam, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Love, M/M, Multi, PWP, Top!Castiel, True Love, bottom!Dean, bottom!everyone, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTships/pseuds/RTships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the fall, Castiel was trapped in a world of purity and war. Even before he came to Earth, Heaven was at war with itself, hundreds of his brothers and sisters slaughtering each other over wars as simple as which angels got to do what jobs.</p><p>It wasn't his fault that he wanted something different for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Only Insane When My Heart Was Touched

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, be sure to leave kudos and a comment :)

Cass wanted to see what gabes cock look like. Gabe wanted to know what cas but look like. They decid to woohoo. Cass ttook off his cothes: gabe smile. Cas bend over bed. Gabe took out his 18 inch cockrocket. It was big. He put it in the but; slow. Cass moaned: gabe smile. Thrust thrust. The angel coom. uh. Gsbe was not done tho. He pump pump the ahgel meat rod. 

*that one song by rihanna starts playing.*

Cas coom again! 

Dean walk in. he joins!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he thrut in to gabe. Fast. Mmm. Dan grabbed cas magic wand again. Casss moan loud> suddenly, sam. Sam real tall. He had been watching,m decid to join as well ., sam walked in and sadictively walked inj frony of the angel. He leaned down and whispered in cass ear quitly 

“imma suck yoy noe.”

cas breath hitch. Gazp. He couldnt beleve wgat he was hearin h. sam bend down and suck cass peniz until he coom. Sam reach his hand down and start mesterbat. Gabe moan for some reason and coom again! Sam continue to suck and mooseterbate. 

“aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH” dean scramed as he cam. Dean comed into gabe and gab coom into cass. They all fall back onto the bed and sleep.

“goodnight, sweet prince,” lucifer mumbled quietly, wrapping his arms around them all and kissing sam on thr=e temple. 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://lunarmisha.tumblr.com/


End file.
